Un Nuevo Mundo
by Ulinagia
Summary: Lo Viajeros llegan a Tokyo y conocen a los gemelos Sumeragi


**Disclaimers:** Ni Tsubasa RC Ni Tokyo Babylon me pertenecen, son de las re geniales CLAMP, solo a ellas se les ocurriría crear tan geniales historias

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hola a los que lean esto! Es un Cross Over viejo que encontre en mi PC que escribi desde hace ya mucho tiempo, va desde que termine de leer el manga de Tsubasa hace algunos meses y creo que escribí esto por la fascinada que quede por ambas historias. Amo a Syaoran, Fye, Kuro-Pin & Mokona y ni les cuento sobre los Gemelos Subaru y Hokuto, a decir verdad cuando vi los ovas de TRC no esperaba encontrar a Kamui como el hermano de Subaru fue raro e innesperado xD pero igual me encantaron, aunque los hubieran hecho trillizos ya que Hokuto nunca aparecio ni en el manga ni en el anime T_T y Seii-Chan & Fuuma, aunque en este fic no aparecen u.u Creo que cuando lo escribia aun les guardaba reincor a ambos por obvios motivos.

En fin desde ya pido perdon por los errores que pueda tener

Ojala y lo disfruten y si lo desean pueden dejar una review.

**

* * *

**

**Un Nuevo Mundo: Nuestros Viajeros conocen a los gemelos Sumeragi**

Un extraño día se asomaba en la ciudad de Tokyo, un clima medio raro sin nubes a la vista y un cielo gris que parecía anunciar prontamente que llovería en cualquier momento.

Un joven peli negro y de enormes ojos zafiro se detuvo a mirar al cielo por unos segundos hasta que la primera gota callo en su nariz indicándole que se apresure, además de que si no llegaba a pronto pescaría un resfriado y tendría a su gemela encima de él dándole un sermón por no haberme cuidado y que tendría que trabajar menos y blah blah blah, palabras ya conocidas para el.

Empezó a acelerar el paso cuando sintió como un fuerte viento casi lo empujo, era un viento fuerte medio brusco pero no era esa de clases de vientos que anunciaba catástrofes, aquella brisa trajo una extraña sensación con el, que Sumeragi Subaru pude sentir venir desde el sur.

No había nadie alrededor de el, el parque en donde se encontraba esta solitario y una fina lluvia no tardo en empezar a caer más y más.

Miro al cielo hasta que noto como este se habría en dos para dar paso a lo que parecía que era un meteorito, claro que no lo era pero Subaru no pudo evitar correr hasta donde vio caer eso que expulso el cielo, para su suerte no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba así que se escondió entre unos arbustos que había en el lugar y observo un poco de lejos la situación, era algo que el nunca había presenciado en su vida.

-¡Llegamos! - Un pequeño bollo blanco salto.

-No me digas. - Respondió Kurogane. - ¡Ahora bájense!

-Buu, pero estábamos tan cómodos ¿Neh?

-¡AHORA! - Grito sin importarle ser oído.

-Donde estamos. - Pregunto el castaño ignorando un poco la escena y mirando alrededor

-Creo que no llegamos en el mejor clima de año.

-Ahj.

-Neh, Kuro-Pyon Pyon no seas tan amargado así te saldrán arrugas antes de los 30

-¡No me digas así! Me llamo Ku-ro-ga-ne ¡Tendrías que saberlo ya!

-¿Que? ¿Que dijiste Kuro-Pin?

-¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!

Fye que se burlaba y reía de su amigo paro por unos segundos al sentir algo extraño en la zona.

Subaru que se encontraba escondido se paro y vio medio confundido la escena preguntándose quienes eran esas extrañas personas.

Fye le sonrío y todos le siguieron la mirada y ahí estaba aquel chico vestido de manera extraña.

-Acaso el no es...

-¡Subaru! - Mokona salto del hombro de Syaoran directo a los brazos del joven.

-¿Qu-e? ¿Que eres? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - Pregunto asustado el joven

-¿He? - Fue lo único que articulo Mokona al notar el error que había cometido. - ¡Upps!

-¡Si serás bestia con patas! - Le grito el samurai desde lo lejos.

-L-lo sentimos, nosotros somos viajeros y nuestro pequeño amigo te confundió con otro amigo que... es muy parecido a ti. - Mintió Syaoran

-¡Enserio! ¿Conocen a otro Subaru?

-¡Con que si te llamas Subaru!

Subaru miro a Mokona. - Si, mi nombre es Sumeragi Subaru. Y tu... ¿Que eres exactamente? - Le acaricio la cabecita

-¡Mokona es Mokona!

-Soy Fye, es Syaoran y el es Kuro Kuro Neko Chan

-¡Me llamo Kurogane!

-Es un gusto. - Les sonrío.

La lluvia no tardo en intensificarse hasta que Subaru ininterrumpió ¿Tienen a donde quedarse?

Ninguno respondió lo que el joven entendió como un claro no.

-Pueden venir conmigo si lo desean.

-Muchas gracias.

Todos empezaron a correr siguiendo a Subaru que los llevaba a su departamento pero los tres se detuvieron cuando a lo lejos notaron la torre de Tokyo

-Esa no es...

-¡Chicos apúrense! - Les grito Mokona desde el hombro de Subaru.

Todos asintieron y siguieron hasta llegar a destino, la casa del joven Onmyodo.

-Pasen. - Les indico. - Iré por toallas, siéntanse como en su casa.

-Como si tuviéramos. - Respondió sarcástico Kurogane pero solo sus amigos escucharon.

Una vez que se secaron todos se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá del anfitrión mientras que este traía el te con alguna galletitas.

-Gracias.

-No hay por que, deben estar cansados.

-Si que lo estamos, viajamos mucho todo el tiempo. - Contó Mokona.

-¿A si?

-Sip, somos algo así como trotamundos. - Siguió contando Fye.

-Eso quiere decir que no son de este mundo...

-¡Así es!

-¡Guau! De niño Obaa-Chan nos contaba que existían mas mundos del que conocemos, pero nunca creí que existieran viajeros que los atravesaran.

-Por cierto ¿Que mundo es este?

-Tokyo, Japón. - Le respondió al crespo.

-¡T-Tokyo! - Golpeo la taza de te contra la mesa producto de la exaltación.

-Cálmate Kuro-Tan. Asustas a nuestro nuevo amigo, este no es la época de tu Tokyo.

-Ahj, ya lo se.

Subaru miraba sin entender de qué conversaban.

Syaoran que con la mirada examinaba todo se acordó de algo o mejor dicho de alguien.

Aquella persona, a quien tenia enfrente era igual al Subaru que habían conocido inclusive, compartían el nombre pero hasta ahora lo vio solo, aquí faltaba la otra persona.

-Disculpa. - Le llamo el castaño. - ¿Vives solo?

El joven negó con la cabeza. – No del todo

-¿Hay alguien mas que vive contigo?

Antes que pudiera responder la puerta del departamento se abrió. Subaru suspiro con una sonrisa, típico de ella entrar sin avisar.

-¡Subaru ya llegue! - Grito una voz femenina que casi deja a sordo a mas de un. Esta que se dirijo a la sala para encontrarse con las visitas de su hermano.

La joven pelinegra no supo que cara poner y solo los miro de arriba a bajo a cada uno de los que se encontraban sentados en el sillón

-¿Subaru quienes son? - Miro a su hermano

-Ellos son viajeros Hokuto-Chan.

-¿Viajeros? - Corrió la vista de su hermano y la poso en ellos de nuevo.

Un castaño de sus misma edad le sonreía medio apenado, el rubio alto del medio le saluda como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y el mas corpulento de cabellos negros solo comía y mas abajo había un conejo blanco que la miraba.

-Subaru ven un minuto a la cocina. - Articulo esta

-Disculpen. - Les sonrío siguiendo a su hermana.

-Se dieron cuenta, ella es una chica, no es Kamui.

-Es extraño el Subaru que conocimos tenia un gemelo.

-Pueden ser que sean trillizos.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

**En la Cocina:**

-¡Subaru como se te ocurre traer desconocidos a nuestra casa!

-No son desconocidos Hokuto-Chan, son viajeros.

-¿Viajeros?

-Si como en los cuentos de la abuela, viajeros de mundo en mundo.

Hokuto se asomo sigilosamente para observar a los ''viajeros'' y vio que estos estaban charlando tranquilamente.

-Ahora que lo dices tienen una extraña presencia pero aun así ¿Donde los encontraste?

-En el parque cuando volvía, el cielo se abrió y de ahí llegaron.

Esta suspiro resignada, menos mal que era su gemela, si no, no le creería.

-Por cierto Hokuto-Chan ¿Y Seiichiro-san?

El tema no tenia nada que ver pero aun así Hokuto le sonrío pícaramente.

-Con que te preocupas por tu el he... - Se le acerco de forma comprometedora.

-¡S-Solo preguntaba! - Se puso todo rojo.

-Pues tu amado Seii-Chan tenía trabajo. Por su puesto lo he invitado a cenar pero me dijo que llamaría cuando viniera para qui.

**En la sala mientras tanto:**

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Pues quedarnos un poco mas no nos haría daño, solo un rato

-Si es que nos invitan a quedarnos.

-¡Disculpen la tardanza! - Hokuto interrumpió la charla. - Creo que no me he presentado formalmente. Soy Sumeragi Hokuto, pueden decirme Hokuto-Chan si lo desean, es un gusto conocerlos.

-Soy Syaoran y ellos son Fye, Kurogane y Mokona.

-El gusto es nuestro. - Le sonrío Fye.

Como si las lluvias de exterior fueran pocas, truenos se hicieron presentes.

-Ya casi va hacer la hora de cenar. - Murmuro Hokuto. - ¿Desean quedarse?

-No queremos molestar. Solo estamos de paso

-Para nada, es más divertido si somos más. ¿Subaru te molestan? Digo por que es tu casa.

-De ninguna manera

-¡Entonces esta decidido, se quedaran a cenar!

-Gracias. - Respondió Fye por todos. - Por cierto - Se dirigió a los dos gemelos. - ¿Ustedes son únicos?

-¿He? - Subaru no entendió la pregunto pero su hermana si.

-Si solo somos dos, no tenemos más hermanos ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por que?

-Creíamos que tenían un hermano más, por eso.

-¡Dios me libre! - Suspiro Hokuto dirigiéndose a la cocina para ponerse a cocinar.

-L-Lo lamento, mi hermana no todo el tiempo es así.

-Me cayó muy bien, es muy simpática.

-Cuando nos preguntaron eso si éramos mas de dos, en el mundo donde hay un otro yo, ¿Tengo a Hokuto-Chan y otro hermano?

-No, solo eres tu y Kamui, ambos son vampiros, Hokuto-Chan no esta.

-¿Kamui? ¿Vampiro?

-¿No conoces a ningún Kamui?

-No. ¿Como es el? ¿Igual a Hokuto?

-Nop para nada, El es mas cerrado y mas sobre protector contigo todo lo opuesto a tu hermana aunque tu y tu otro yo si son parecidos es mas con Kamui son demasiado unidos casi como uno solo

-¡Wow! - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Un mundo diferente donde el era un vampiro y en vez de una hermana ruidosa tenia un hermano asocial era raro. Trataba de imaginarse pero no podía.

Hasta que salio de sus pensamientos por el ruido del teléfono.

-¡Subaru podrías atender, debe ser Seii-Chan!

-Subaru se dirigió al teléfono.

-¿Seii-Chan? - Susurro Syaoran.

-Sip, así es. Sakurazuka Seiichiro-Chan, nuestro mejor amigo

-Con que hay un Seiichiro también aquí... Y es su mejor amigo… Que extraño

-No tiene nada de raro ¡Es el amante secreto de Subaru!

-¡Hokuto-Chan! – Subaru se acerba a la sala

Ella solo se río. -¿Y, era el? – Le pregunto su gemela

-Seiichiro-San termino de trabajar y viene para acá.

-¡Ja! Que te dije.

De repente Mokona abrió los ojitos indicando que era hora de partir.

-Creo que debemos irnos.

-¡¿Que? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Todavía ni siquiera hemos hablado! - Se lamentaba Hokuto - ¡Y quería que conozcan a Seii-Chan!

-Lo sentimos, pero hay que seguir con nuestro viaje, en realidad lo hacemos para encontrar algo...

-Ya veo.

-Antes ¡Esperen por favor! - Hokuto Corrió hasta la cocina y volvió corriendo. - Son galletitas, no son muchas pero si son viajeros entre mundos debe hacerles muy difícil conseguir comida buena, llévenselas ¿Si?

-Muchas gracias Hokuto-Chan, Subaru-Kun por permitirnos quedarnos. - Fye tomo las galletitas

De repente todo el departamento empezó a rodearse por un extraño viento y Mokona extendió unas enormes alas.

-¡Es hora de partir!

-¡Vuelvan pronto, por favor siempre serán bienvenidos! - Les grito Subaru.

-Lo haremos, los volveremos a ver.

-¡Suerte! ¡Saluden a nuestros otros yo si los ven!

-Lo haremos, suerte a ustedes también. - Con estas últimas palabras desaparecieron los viajeros.

Subaru y Hokuto aun se preguntaban si eso que habían vivido era verdad, ¡Claro que lo era! Esas personas que conocieron por pocos minutos pero que ya les habían caído bien.

-Espero que los volvamos a ver

-Yo también. - Alguien toco el timbre. - Debe ser Seii-Chan, por cierto ahora que lo pienso uno de ellos me pregunto si éramos buenos amigo se el ya que le parecía extraño.

Subaru se encogió en hombros.

**En el Tunel...**

-Ambos fueron muy buenos anfitriones, aunque la verdad esperaba encontrarnos con Kamui en vez de con su hermana, aunque ambos me cayeron muy bien, espero que en otra dimensión los volvamos a ver.

-Lo que me pareció extraño es que ambos fueran amigos de Seiichiro y que según Hokuto-Chan era el amante secreto de Subaru.

-Cada mundo su mundo - Fue o único que dijo en un tono seco Kurogane. - Realmente ya no quiero pensar. – Tomo una galletita de la bolsa que les había regalado la chica – Están buenas

Y Así fue el paso de nuestros trotamundos por el mundo de Tokyo, otro diferente al que ya conocían…

Ahora les tocaba esperar a que otro mundo extraño abordarían y más aun si conocerían a nuevos amigos.

**

* * *

**

**GiiuChan.-**


End file.
